galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Time Force Episodes
'Power Rangers Time Force Logo' 'Episodes' #'Force From The Future, Pt. 1' #*'In the year 3000, mutant criminal Ransik is brought to justice by the Red Power Ranger, an officer of Time Force. After escaping from police custody, he makes his way to the prison and commandeers it. Preparing to finish his previous experiments of time travel, Ransik is confronted by the same Time Force Ranger who apprehended him.' #'Force From The Future, Pt. 2' #*'Pursuing Ransik into the past, Jen and her squad find themselves unable to activate the DNA sensitive morphers required to become Power Rangers, they find their answer in the form of Wes Collins, the genetic twin of Jen’s fiancee.' #'Something To Fight For' #*'Feeling rejected, Wes attempts to prove that he can be a worthy Red Ranger, but Jen remains firm in her belief he can’t take the mission seriously.' #'Ransik Lives' #*'Wes gives his fellow teammate a base of operations in the form of a Clock Tower with an Odd Jobs business. There first job is painting a TV station where Wes gets taken hostage by Ransik.' #'A Blue Streak' #*'Lucas, a champion rally driver in his own time must learn how to drive in our own when he is slapped with a speeding ticket.' #'A Parting Of Ways' #*'Nadira holds a bus containing helpless children hostage and demands a ransom for their safety. The Time Force Rangers make an attempt to free the children from Nadira’s monster Tentaclaw.' #'Short-Circuited' #*'Nadira kidnaps Circuit so she and Medicon can ensure the mechanical owl can no longer summon the Time Flyers from the future.' #'Jen's Revenge' #*'Jen’s quest to avenge Alex are not helped when her old enemy Fatcatfish resurfaces working for Ransik. Seizing an opportunity, Jen risks her life to take down not just Fatcatfish but Ransik himself.' #'The Time Shadow' #*'Frax begins to develop a powerful energy source that has yet to be invented in the present, and the Time Force Rangers face a colossal threat without the aide of their critically damaged Time Flyers.' #'Future Unknown' #*'The development of weapons to counter Ransik convinces Circuit to check his records, and he confirms that the Time Force Rangers battles are changing history ever slightly. Katie becomes paranoid that her future may be in danger of being wiped entirely and begins to doubt continuing the fight with her fellow teammates.' #'Uniquely Trip' #*'Trip’s lack of confidence is put to the test when the mutant Electropede seizes a power plant and endangers a group of young children.' #'Worlds Apart' #*'Mr. Collins latest scheme involves providing Silver Hills with its own line of defense. Amongst them is Eric, an old rival of Wes who is out to prove his superiority now that a rift exists between the Collins.' #'The Quantum Quest' #*'An archaeological dig uncovers a startling future discovery, a box with futuristic markings.' #'Clash for Control, Part 1' #*'With the Quantum Controller in his grasp, Eric uses his new powers to travel back in time to the Jurassic Period to find the companion piece to the controller, the colossal Q-Rex.' #'Clash for Control, Part 2' #*'With The Q-Rex under Ransik’s control, the nefarious mutant begins to launch an assault in the present.' #'Bodyguard In Blue' #*'Lucas gains a position as a bodyguard to the daughter of Doctor Zaskin, Bio-Lab’s top scientist.' #'The Legend Of The Clock Tower' #*'Katie stumbles on to a mysterious spirit dwelling within the Clock Tower and falls into a time hole.' #'Trust And Triumph' #*'Jen & Wes must learn to rely on one another as teammates when the remaining Time Force Rangers are trapped within a pocket dimension fighting dark distorted versions of themselves.' #'Trip Takes A Stand' #*'Frax uses a device to trigger hostile tendencies in a reluctant mutant, forcing a considerate Trip to stand up for him when Eric arrives determined to destroy him.' #'Quantum Secrets' #*'Conwing uses a voice modulator to imitate Eric’s voice and seize control of the Q-Rex.' #'Lovestruck Rangers' #*'Trip, Lucas & Wes fall out over a girl who is secretly a mutant criminal in disguise eager to divide the Time Force Rangers.' #'The Last Race' #*'Lucas faces an old friend in Dash, a former champion race driver who turned to crime.' #'Full Exposure' #*'An ambitious news photographer uncovers the identities of the Time Force Rangers.' #'Movie Madness, Pt. 1' #*'Ransik’s latest mutant henchman, Cinecon transports the Time Force Rangers into various movie parodies designed to destroy them.' #'Movie Madness, Pt. 2' #*'The Time Force Rangers battle their way across a car chase scene and face an ever-changing script in their attempts to defeat Cinecon.' #'Time Force Traitor' #*'Jen’s former partner, Steelix returns eager to exact revenge. Using hypnosis, he turns Jen on her teammates.' #'Frax's Fury' #*'Frax unleashes the same terrifying mutant that inflicted Ransik with his disease in the future on the present day populace of Silver Hills.' #'Dawn Of Destiny' #*'Ransik, left with no antidote to stabilize his degenerate condition, launches an attack on Bio-Lab and severely injures Mr.Collins.' #'Fight Against Fate' #*'Wes is relieved of his Red Ranger duties by the returning Alex and immediately tends to Mr. Collins, who is near-death.' #'Destiny Defeated' #*Wes takes back Red Ranger powers. Alex returns to future. #*'Wes makes a bold decision to oppose his destiny and makes an effort to help the Time Force Rangers with or without his powers.' #'Undercover Rangers' #*'Wes & Jen go undercover to prevent Frax from luring hapless civilians eager for a workout into entering a secret robotic conversion center.' #'Beware The Knight' #*'A mysterious Black Knight attacks Trip at night, and later beasts the remaining Time Force Rangers in battle. His intentions are to seize someone whose heart is pure enough to open a box containing the powerful Battle Fire.' #'Time For Lightspeed' #*'Returning from the literal grave, Vypra schemes with Ransik to unleash a Super Demon that will destroy the Power Rangers. Facing forces they are not experienced with, the Time Force Rangers are soon assisted by Lightspeed Rescue operative Carter Grayson, who calls on his fellow Lightspeed Rangers to aid their time-hopping successor against Vypra and prevent her scheme from unfolding.' #'Reflections Of Evil' #*'The Time Force Rangers are trapped within a series of mirror dimensions, and their only way out is to defeat each of the mirror’s guardians, each of them an old adversary.' #'Nadira's Dream Date' #*'A miscommunication leads to Nadira falling in love with Lucas. Ransik, enraged but supportive, demands that Lucas keep his commitment to her on a date.' #'Circuit Unsure' #*'Circuit’s memory is effected by an outside force but he may be the only means of preventing the Space Center from being destroyed.' #'A Calm Before The Storm' #*'With all of the mutants recaptured, the Time Force Rangers reflect on their experiences together as they prepare for the inevitable final battle.' #'The End of Time, Pt. 1' #*'The Time Force Rangers learn from Alex that they are destined to fall in the final battle against Ransik. Wes, eager to protect his friends, hatches an elaborate scheme to remove them from harm’s way, whilst Ransik locates Frax and brainwashes him to use his ultimate creation Doomtron.' #'The End of Time, Pt. 2' #*'Back in the future, Jen and the remaining Time Force Rangers are informed Wes’ actions have saved their lives, but he will now perish alone. Meanwhile, Wes & Eric’s crusade against Ransik spreads from day to night.' #'The End of Time, Pt. 3' #*'The Time Force Rangers return to the present to assist Wes as they face off against Ransik once and for all.' Category:Gara30 Category:Gara26 Category:Zack26 Category:Power Rangers Episodes Category:Time Force